Adventures
Prologue: Welcome to Erathia : Session 1: (21/10/11) Starlight : King Godshammer I of the Dwarves summons a party of adventurers to find a missing party of Dwarven Rangers. : Session 2: (28/10/11)' Hallowed Eve' : A party of adventurers escort a merchant to Briarshollow on All Hallows Eve. Heroic Tier: Defenders of Realmsend : Session 3: Madsword (4/11/11) : 3rd Sunday of the Towers Moon 986 AE : Two Children went missing while playing beneath Realmsend. The heroes investigated and found a barricade blocking off a haunted area of the Catacombs broken. Inside the insane one-time commander of the Realmsguard (now a vampire) had captured the wandering children and devoured one. The heroes confronted Sorjion Madsword's minions and rescued Cele Turnwell. Madsword escaped since he was too powerful. : Notes: This session consisted of the latter half of the character creation night. This session featured Quinn a one time pc played by Jordan. : Session 4: All Hail the Golden Emperor (11/11/11) : 3rd Moonday of the Towers Moon 986 AE : Reports from the outplains report a gold dragon making its way to Realmsend. Inconvienently the local Realmsguard are leaving for Knightsmeadow at the behest of the emperor. : Session 5: Self Defense (18/11/11) : 3rd Earthday of the Towers Moon 986 AE : The heroes suddenly find themselves on the wrong end of a murder investigation. In an attempt to clear their names, they begin to gather evidence to support their innocence : Session 6: Winterglade (25/11/11) : 2nd Waterday of the Wanderers Moon 986 AE : The heroes uncover the terrible secret of Winterglade, and a plot to wrest control of the feyspire. : Session 7: Return to Realmsend (2/11/11) : 2nd Thunderday of the Wanderers Moon 986 AE : The heroes find themselves hunted by the Winterqueen after the destruction of the phylanctery, and they attempt to escape the elfswood and meet up with the pack to return to Realmsend. : Session 8: Elfsbane Must Die Part 1 (9/12/11) : 1st Starday of Storms Moon 986 AE : The heroes return to Realmsend seeking revenge. : Session 9: Elfsbane Must Die Part 2 (16/12/11) : 1st Starday of Storms Moon 986 AE : After tracking Cetyr Elfsbane to the Summerrock Vineyard the party does battle with estate guards, traitorous workers and Javian Ilumnai mages, After killing Cetyr the heroes learn that it was an alias and Cetyr was really a spy from the Darkeye Network. : Notes: The heroes witnessed Golden wine being bottled by Javian Ilumnai mages. A number of 'depleted' Golden warforged were found in the cellars of Summerrock manor. When the Heroes returned to Realmsend Lariel set her pack on Marsh. Krinzah pack mate of Lariel died at the hands of a Javian Ilumnai mage. : Session 10: Soul Harvest Part 1 (22/12/11) : 1st Sunday of the Ravens Moon 986 AE : A group of cartel enforcers strike a pact with a devil in an undignified office. : Session 11: Soul Harvest Part 2 (30/12/11) : 4th Water day of the Ravens Moon 986 AE : The heroes learn that the ceremony of Giftmass isnt quite as innocent as it first seemed : Session 12: Skyfall (??/1/12) : 4th Waterday of the Ravens Moon 986 AE : The heroes search a crashed Avairy in search of Cid. : Session 13: Face Value (11/1/12) : 1st Waterday of the Candles Moon 987 AE : Tilly Daggerscold humiliates the Arcane Cartel and Homeforger must restore guild honour. : Session 14: Golden Times (18/1/12) : 2nd Thunderday of the Candles Moon 987 AE : Jerrol Twigbeard learns about his mysterious mark. : Session 15: Shielded Truths (25/1/12) : 2nd Thunderday of the Candles Moon : The heroes race to Strayhome to prevent the execution of Lariel Wolfsmoon at the hands of 'the Coward'. : Session 16: Ryman's Road (3/2/12) : 3rd Earthday of the Candles Moon : Ryman Wintershield returns home to Realmsend to learn his scheming sister Mytara plans to kill his father and frame him. The heroes prevent Jorran's assasination and Ryman getting framed. : Session 17: Dangerous Dreams (10/2/12) : The heroes investigate the brutal murder of a shephards wife, and discover that she was infected with a madness inducing parasite, as well as her son. After going to the nettlehearts and completely forgetting what happened, they return to find everything completely different, and that her and her children aren't quite right. They track the killer to the sewers, and find that suede is the culprit. : Session 18: Well of Madness Part 1 (17/2/12) : The heroes journey to the outplains, accompanied by Ryman's cousin and reach the ruins of the well of madness. : Session 19: Well of Madness Part 2 (24/2/12) : The heroes explore the ruins, and kill the flesh eating monster thing and prevent her from completing the ritual to release the parasites from the far realm. : Session 20: One of a Kind (2/2/12) : The heroes return, tasked with defeating Mya Nettleheart and preventing further meddling with the well of madness. They manage to defeat her, and an intellect devourer runs off with her brain. (she was a minion) : Session 21: Home Front (9/3/12) : Xidia Ironsmile contacts Alidana Homeforger, to help her bring the Porters Guild in Falkrest into their criminal matrimony. However, after altercations with Lariel Wolfsmoon and a beat up party later, they seek the advice of the local priest. After it becomes clear that matters must be settled, a comprimise is made, resulting in the death of the 'flying fish' and the Arcane Cartel securing the profits of the Porters Guild. : Session 22: Bishop of Battle (16/3/12) : The heroes return to Realmsend and celebrate the opening of the local Safehome. However, the priest has a message for Artyr. : Session 23: Training Day (23/3/12) : With the hellpact piece gone, the heroes settle down in the Scarred Scroundrel only to have an orb of residium thrown at them, courtesy of the Javian Alumni. : Session 24: Bar Fight (30/3/12) - Annual Everyone Who Wants To Kill Us Convention : Curtesy of Prismia Fellvial, the valiant adventurers were thrown a party in the rusted rail. With complimentry mints. : Session 25: Noble Savages (6/4/12) : The glorious heroes are called to audience by the Duke of Crownsgift, and are asked to reason with a band of Orcs holding Ryman Wintershield as a thrall and convince them to help the empire defeat the warlord of the outplains, Urag Gorehammer. : Session 26: The Host (13/4/12) : Our well adjusted compatriots ventured forth to the fabled fortress of Realmsend, only to find most people weren't so happy about sharing it with a host of fifteen thousand goblinoids and various other complications. : Session 27: Welcome and Goodbye (20/4/12) : Our brave heroes attempt to flee realmsend, however their plans are foiled by some kobolds. Wintershield then informs them that Myatara is attempting a coup, and that he needs their help in defeating her. They follow and are almost torn apart by her imperial bodyguards and some of the militia. : Session 28: (4/5/12) : After a short break, the heroes are offered a choice; continue fighting, or proceed to the observation tower and identify who's orc army had just arrived. After much deliberation, the battle continued.